Draco Malfoy, el Sangre Sucia
by NathuSwaan
Summary: ¿Cómo sería de diferente la historia si Hermione Granger fuese una nacida de Sangre Pura, y Draco, por su parte, de Sangre Sucia? Entra y averígualo! AU. Dramione. Contenido en M por algunos capítulos.


**Capítulo 1: Atrapados**

Estamos en el Año 1996, todas las conspiraciones sobre el fin del mundo por estos tiempos decían que todo acabaría en el año 2000... pero no, no fue así en lo absoluto ¿cómo lo se? el ahora, es el fin del mundo.

Me llamo Draco Malfoy, hasta hace un par de meses formaba parte de una familia muy humilde. Asistía el colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts. Hasta ahí todo bien...

Hasta que un día todo se fue patas arriba.

Un día, justo el peor día, todos los magos se quedaron atrapados en el mundo Muggle. ¿El peor día por qué? Fue un primero de Septiembre, el dìa que millones de estudiantes de Magos se suben al Expreso de Hogwarts para empezar un nuevo año en el colegio.

Todo mundo se quedó boquiabierto al ver que nadie conseguía atravesar la pared de ladrillos, más las personas Muggles, que no tenían ni la mínima idea de lo que un grupo de adolescentes, niños y familias trataban de hacer al hacerse chocar una y otra vez contra el muro.

Para mí fue igual, tuve la misma mala suerte que todos mis compañeros estudiantes, aunque no fui tan tonto como para probar yo mismo. Con sólo ver a los demás ya estaba claro, algo andaba mal, muy mal. Y al ver tal escena, mis padres comenzaron a preguntarle a todo mundo Mago lo que sucedía, a lo cual todos respondían negativamente argumentando cosas como "Nadie ha logrado pasar al Andén 9 y 3/4.", "Parece que han cerrado el paso"; además agregando que habían otros magos adultos que, ya habiendo pasado vacaciones en el mundo Muggle, buscaban regresar por medio del callejón Diagon, obteniendo exactamente los mismos resultados.

Los Magos no intentaron demasiado de todas maneras, ya que si lo hacían despertarían demasiadas miradas Muggles.

Apreté fuertemente las manos al rededor de mis pertenencias, hasta dejarme los nudillos blancos. Los nervios empezaron a apoderarse de mí, miraba hacia todas direcciones mientras mis padres se paseaban por todo el lugar demostrando quizás más nerviosismo que yo.

"¿Será ésta si no otra maniobra extraña de Voldemort para hacerse de Hogwarts?" Pensé precipitadamente... desde el año pasado que las cosas allá iban de mal en peor, y todo gracias a él... empezando por la muerte del Director Dumbledore.

Por supuesto que no le perdonaría a Snape, el profesor de Pociones, haberle quitado la vida. Y ni imaginar el inmenso ataque de rabia al ver a Hermione allí, con su cara de engreída de siempre, aunque esa vez la ví muy angustiada; era la primera vez que la ví así.

Y a propósito de esto, desde que llegué aquí no la he visto, ni ella ni a su estúpido grupo de amigos-guardaespaldas que siempre andan tras ella.

-Malfoy.-

Y hablando del diablo en persona...

-Granger.- Le contesté tratando de adoptar un tono duro, lo cual se me hacía difícil.

Alli estaba ella, con su cara de arrogancia y seguida por sus dos guarda-espaldas Crabbe y Goyle, siendo los tres de Slytherin.

-¿Disfrutando de tu primer día después de tener unas bonitas vacaciones con tu familia de asquerosa sangre impura?-

-No empieces...- Bufé. No estaba para soportar sus tonterías, especialmente si creía que agarrándome a solas, sin mis amigos, iba a lograr algo mejor.

-Veo que tus amiguitos Potter y Weasley no están aquí.- Dijo ella mostrando evidente alegría.

-Esa alegría te va a durar poco.- Le sonrei confiadamente recordando que las entradas al mundo mágico estaban cerradas.

-Ya quisieras.- Dejó de molestarme y pasó a mi lado, empujándome con su hombro y haciendo un gesto haciendo que su cabello rubio ondeara al viento.

La miré marcharse con un paso altivo, nada extraño en ella.

-¡Draco!- Escuché una voz familiar que me llamaba, era en efecto la de Harry Potter, un viejo amigo, muy buen amigo.

Estaba acompañado de Ron, mi amigo pelirrojo. Les saludé fervozmente con la mano, estaba feliz de verlos.

-¿Cómo estás?- Me preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Bien... aunque...- Le eché una mirada rápida a la entrada secreta al andén 9 y 3/4.

-¿Qué pasa?- Harry me frunció el ceño.

-Algo está pasando... nadie puede atravesar la entrada al andén...- Dije aquello en un tono más lúgubre del que tenía en mente.

-¿Qué?- Exclamaron ambos al unísono, y me obligaron a seguirlos hacia allá.

-Esto no puede estar pasando...-

Como habían llegado tarde, ya casi no quedaba ningún estudiante con su familia por los alrededores. Y como me esperaba, Ron, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió con equipaje y todo de boca hacia la entrada.

Si no hubiera visto a cientos de niños fracasar, no le hubiese gritado que se detuviese. Sin embargo, no me escuchó y se dio de golpe, dejándose un prominente chichón en la frente.

-Te dije...- Le regañé.

-Esperen, ¿esto no ha sucedido antes?- Habló Harry.

-Creo que sí, lo recuerdo...- Ron se frotaba la frente mientras se levantaba del piso, yo lo ayudaba con su equipaje.

-Y tuvimos que ir en tu auto, Ron.-

-Si, pero recuerda que ahora está seguramente en algún lugar de desechos de autos mágicos... o ni siquiera eso.- Contesto mi amigo pelirrojo en un tono medio en broma.

-Supongo que no nos queda otra opción que quedarnos aquí...- Murmuré como para mis adentros, mientras Harry y Ron seguían pensativos.

A Harry pareció ocurrírsele algo brillante y habló.

-Pero esa vez que no pudimos entrar fue por ¿llegar tarde?-

-Como sea, Harry, el punto es... parece que lo único que podemos hacer es regresar a nuestras casas...- La voz de Ron fue interrumpida por el chillido de Hermione a lo lejos.

-¡¿Que la entrada está qué...?!-

Nosotros solo nos limitamos a rodar los ojos.

Pero justo en ese momento me preguntaba a dónde se habían ido mis padres, hace bastante rato que no los veía...

-¿Sucede algo, Ron?- Eran los Gemelos Weasley, ya estaban graduados de Hogwarts y al parecer solo venían a asegurarse de que todo saliera bien en el primer día del séptimo año para él. Venían acompañados del resto de la famila Weasley.

-La entrada al andén está bloqueada, cerrada... nadie ha logrado pasar.-

-Buenos Días, cariño.- Me saludó la madre de Ron, a la cual contesté con otro buenos dias cordial.

-Aquí estás, hijo, justamente estábamos conversando con los Weasley.- Detrás de ella y su marido pude ver a mis Padres, al fin.

-Nadie sabe por qué las puertas de entrada al Callejón Diagon y al Andén 9 y 3/4 están cerradas.- Ginny se incorporó a la charla familiar. -Esto es un completo enigma.

Medité por unos segundos.

-Tiene que ser por alguna razón mala, si no, ¿no creen que hubieramos recibido alguna carta de Hogwarts avisándolo?-

Harry, Ron y Ginny asintieron rápidamente.

-Seguro es culpa del cara-de-cicatriz.- Hermione se acababa de acercar a nosotros, refunfuñando.

-Tus chistes nunca han sido buenos.- Le contesté, al mismo tiempo que ví cómo mis amigos contenían la risa.

-Vamos, todo este desastre seguro tiene que ver con él.-

-¡Claro que no!- Estalló Ron.

-Oh, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿El pobre que ahora tiene un parásito creciéndole en la frente? Seguro lo cogiste en algún lugar de tu casa, de lo inmunda que está...- Crabbe y Goyle, que aún la acompañaban, se rieron a coro con ella.

-¡Si serás..!-

Harry posó una mano sobre el hombro de Ron instintivamente. Era cierto que ella siempre trataba de hacernos la vida imposible, sin embargo Harry no estaba acostumbrado a tratar mal a una chica, y por lo general no nos permitía insultarla o algo por el estilo. Pero algunas veces, le contestaba. Y por alguna razón siempre lograba sacar de quicio a Ron.

-Presten atención, será mejor que regresemos a casa, estamos llamando demasiado la atención.- Dijo Fred, mirando al rededor con disimulo.

-¡Pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados y simplemente regresar a casa como si nada!- Protestó Ginny.

-Niños, creo que es lo mejor si queremos quedarnos debajo de las miradas... vosotros sabéis cúan estrictos son en el Ministerio.- Argumentó su padre.

-Tonterías, mi padre se enterará de esto, ¡les hará abrir las puertas en un dos por tres!- Gritó con desesperación Hermione, para luego marcharse dando fuertes pisadas, siendo seguida por sus guarda espaldas, más Pansy Parkinson -no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde había salido ella-, una amiga que la seguía como perro faldero. Muy parecido a sus guarda-espaldas, solo que seguramente a ella la usaba como Diario de Vida o algo parecido.

Yo y mis amigos compartimos una mirada de confusión.

Mi madre me tomó la cara y acarició mi cabello castaño claro, mirándome directamente a los ojos color azul.

-Mi precioso hijo, creo que ellos tienen razón.- Hizo una pausa para sonreírme serenamente.- Nuestra intención no es meternos en problemas, sé que quieres entrar a Hogwarts pero por ahora no tenemos ninguna pista siquiera de lo que está pasando.-

Bajé la mirada en un gesto de tristeza, pero finalmente asentí.

Nos despedimos entre todos, y cada uno se fue a su casa, no sin antes prometernos que estaríamos en contacto, especialmente vía teléfono.

Estaba subiendo por las escaleras de la estación cuando mis oídos captaron algo inusual. La gente estaba gritando, y corriendo despavorida. No noté de qué hasta ver que había una extraña criatura comiendose a una persona en el suelo.

"No puede ser."

Había leído de algo asi en libros pero...

No. Aquello era imposible.

* * *

**Hoola chicos(as)! **

**Justo cuando pensaban que no volvería a escribir Dramione... pues aquí me tienen... hoy me dio un gran ataque de inspiración, mas bien logré completar una idea que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo (incluso antes de terminar el último Dramione que escribí...) así que aquí estamos. Comenzando una nueva aventura.**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado del primer capítulo, no os aseguro que actualizaré muy seguido, pero haré lo posible.**

**Como ven, este Dramione es bastante diferente a los anteriores, ahora si creo que me pasé un poco ¿no? bueno... no escribo para el gusto de nadie, jeje. Aún así espero que lo disfruten.**

**Con Cariño, Nathu.**

**No olviden dejarme Reviews! me animan mucho a continuar... necesito saber qué les ha parecido.**


End file.
